What's The Point?
by Phantom System
Summary: Tired. I'm just so tired. I wish I could have a normal life again, but it seems Fate has other plans for me. So here I found myself standing in front of a Fallen Maiden in my Land of Swords, ready to kill her. She looks at me one final time before I ended her life. As I watched her lifeless body fall i think to myself, What is really the point of all this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

The sky was dark, covered by thin layer of the clouds. Only the continuous purple lightning that flashes throughout it is providing some semblance of light in this world. As each flash came, very briefly, you can see a myriad of giant floating gears that fill the empty starless sky.

 _ **Steel is my body, and fire is my blood**_

A big bright flash came and lighted up the land below the gear filled sky. Swords. Swords of all kind. Treasure swords, Famed swords, Honed swords, Divine swords, Cursed swords, Magic swords, Razor swords, Blunt swords. All of which were embedded on the barren land by their tips and the handles reaching towards the sky.

 _ **I have recreated over a thousand blades**_

From ones perspective it might be considered beautiful, but for one such as himself...

 _ **Never letting go of Hope,**_

He saw them nothing more as graves.

 _ **Yet always falling to Despair**_

A figure could be seen among this land of endless swords. On his knees atop of one of the many hills that fill the world, his back hunched and his head hanging low. Swords and weapons of all kind was embedded in his body.

 _ **Have endured great pain to see my end, my vision grows darker**_

But that wasn't all. Chains were wrapped all around him. From his head, neck, arms, legs, chest and torso. All of which were pinning him to the ground.

 _ **Still, my bleeding hands can still wield his blades, so I fight**_

His eyes empty, devoid of any life, all that could be seen was his mouth moving, reciting a solemn prayer.

 _ **My accursed life is eternally,**_

He gathered the strength to look up, despite the chains that was forcing him down, he managed to see it. His inner world, his souls in its purest form, his...

 _ **Unlimited Blade Works**_

And as he spoke the last line of his Aria the world went dark. And all that could be heard was the sound of chains snapping.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Beep* *Beep*

"Mmmmhhh."

The sound of a Digital alarm clock rang loudly inside of a what it seems to be a shared bedroom, on the left side seemed to be decorated for someone who looks about an 10 year old girl while on the right side seemed more fitting for your average teenager. Said teen moaned lightly in annoyance as he reached for the beeping clock.

Beep* *Bee-*

Crush!*

And promptly crushed it with his bare hand.

As he relaxed his grip the pieces of the remains of the clock fell back on his night stand.

"Nii-chan! C'mon, that's the fourth one this month!" A rather loud high pitched voice rang through his ears. He retracted his arm and used both to push himself up from his bed.

"Sorry about that Sarah, you know how I am. Never really liked being woken up via annoying beeps." The teen replied to his little sister. The little girl could only sigh at her big brother's excuse.

This is Lucis Ferron, the young boy who was sent hurdling towards a life of endless misfortune. His messy Auburn hair frazzled from just waking up, he rubbed his sunset eyes as he yawned loud.

Next to him is his little sister, Sarah Clovites, she has long Snow White hair that reached all the way to her buttock along with crisp yellow eyes. Her size is small as you would expect from an 10 year old girl. Oh, and did I say that she also has cat ears on her head along with a tail?

Indeed, young Sarah Clovites, is a Faunus. A cat Faunus to be precise. But wait! I know what your thinking, "But narrator-san, how can they be siblings when Sarah is a Faunus and Lucis isn't?" Well the answer to that is quite simple, it's because, Lucis Ferron, our protagonist is adopted!

"ACHOO!"

Sarah jumped lightly at the sudden noise and looked at her brother. "Nii-chan, do you have cold?"

Lucis sniffed. "No, I think someone's talking about me."

The little girl tilted her head, she thought asking about what that meant but decided against it. Instead she hoped her bed still wearing her PJ's.

"Lets go have breakfast, Nii-chan. I'm getting hungry."

And as if the universe was on her side they both heard someone yelling from down stairs.

"Sarah, Lucis! Are you two awake yet? Breakfast is ready!" A female voice that sounded older compared to Sarah, called out to them.

"Coming Mama!" Sarah, yelled in reply.

"We'll be right down!" Lucis replied with equal loudness as her little sister.

As the teen swung his feet off his bed and now onto the hardwood floor he stood up and stretched upwards to get rid of all the kinks in his body.

"C'mon let's hurry Nii-chan!" Sarah rushed towards her brother and grabbed his hand and stars dragging him downstairs.

While Lucis on the other hand kept a stoic face while all he thought was, "How long has is been now?"

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"How's the food?"

"It's yummy!"

"Delicious as always Mom."

The family of three all sat together as they enjoyed eating their breakfast. Sarah, the child as she is was rather a little messy when it came to handling her food which didn't bother the two at all.

"You say that but it's still no where close to as good as your cooking." Their mother whined and then pouted at her son's neutral comment. "Honestly, where did you learn how to to cook? I know for sure that it wasn't me who thought you."

This here is Lea Clovites, the mother and adopted mother of both Sarah and Lucis respectively. Despite being 38 years old she has a very young appearance, no telltale signs that would say that she's old on her face and her body completely supports her appearance, a rather -ahem- voluptuous chest with curves to match. She and Sarah share very similar traits like her eyes and hair only this time her hair trimmed into a bob cut style.

"How many time do I have to tell you, you're cooking is fine. There's no need to compete against your own son."

"You know that's not what I meant!" She whined again as she shuck her fist up and down like a child. My mother truly is the perfect role model.

I simply laughed lightly. "I know, I know, how about we cook dinner tonight and while we're at it, I can teach you along the way."

After that my mom beamed as she agreed and we resumed eating with a more pleasant mood than before. While that's going on my mind was wondering off somewhere.

'This is the 8th world I've been sent too. How long is this going to keep up?'

As obvious as it is, I don't belong here or more specifically I don't belong in this world. The world of RWBY, the world of Remnant. My existence is false here. I am a living anomaly no matter what people say.

I've been fighting and surviving for a very long time, forced to jump and cross through 8 different worlds that somehow I'm quite familiar with, against my will.

Each and every time I would fight, I would fight just to live, to survive, to find a way home. But, I've lost hope, I've given up on going home. Whatever entity is doing this to me, they're not letting go of me.

When I came here, to Remnant, I was surprised to find that my body had de-aged. Yes, I was transformed into a child, which was weird especially since every world I've been so far hasn't done that to me and also since I don't age anymore. So it was very much of a surprise to me when that happened. Luckily I was found and adopted by the Clovites family, and ever since then I swore to repay back the kindness they have given to me by being their son.

"Lucis, sweetie?"

I stopped my internal monologue when my mother called to me. It seemed she was already finished eating, she's inside the open kitchen checking the fridge.

"Yes?"

"Could you go buy groceries later?"

I raised a brow at this. I thought I already restocked for the month, how could all that disappear in a span of a week?

"Sure, just give me a list of what to buy." I replied in my usual monotone voice, no use questioning it. Like the saying goes "Mom always knows what's best."

A slight gasp returned my attention towards the other person at the table, Sarah's eyes were wide and the same could be said with her smile.

"You're going out Nii-chan? Can I come? Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" I smiled at how Sarah was quite literally begging me to bring her along.

I took a glance at my mother, she had very worried expression on her face. Can't blame her really, especially at what happened when we all went out last time.

It was almost funny really, some jackass were harassing them when I came back from an ice cream stand. Simply put I didn't took the situation well, I approached said jackass with the intent to kill but stopped by my mother and asked to just go home. I relented, albeit reluctantly and proceed to bring them home.

Now you'd think the man would just stop, that he'd leave us alone, just forget about the whole ordeal. No, he didn't. He didn't stop, he didn't stop talking, cursing and insulting us. But when he threatened them, that's when I snapped. My mother tried to stop me but knew she couldn't.

Next thing the guy knew he was caged in by a wall of swords more taller and wider than him with a bunch more swords hovering above, preparing to skewer him. Luckily for him, the Vale Police showed up just in the nick of time and hauled his ass out of there.

After that I spent the afternoon in the police station trying to explain to them what happened while my Mom and Sarah where escorted home by a Faunus police officer. Thankfully none of the police officers there were racist and were pretty decent.

They let me of with a slap on the wrist and a warning to never use my "Semblance" in public.

 _'Yeah. My Semblance.'_

Looking back on it now, it was pretty funny how I got into that situation, I could've just knocked the guy out and leave him. Just goes to show that nothing good comes out of being angry.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll keep myself in check." My mom didn't look convinced till I said. "I'll also send you a message via scroll if anything happens."

She still didn't looked convinced though her face show that she seems to be debating about it. After a few seconds she let out defeated sigh. "Fine, but just be sure to come back immediately after buying them."

I nodded to that, no use spending time outside anyways.

"Yay!" Sarah cheered and began eating her food a bit faster. Not wanting to fall behind, but mostly wanted to just by the groceries and go home, I began to finish my food.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Can we get some Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?"

"No, I heard those were bad for you."

"Pretty please?"

"No, Sarah."

"Oh, c'mon! Please, just this once?"

Lucis quietly sighed as he reached for the canned goods that were placed on the higher shelves and placed one in his basket. He then spared a glance at her little sister, who was pouting at him with her arms crossed.

 _'Being a Big Brother sure is tough, I wonder if this Shirou felt when raising Miyu. Probably not, literally can't see Miyu acting like Sarah unless it was post-meeting illya Miyu. '_

We were in the supermarket getting what we needed. So far nothing has gone awry. Some people gave us strange looks but otherwise left us alone. This was the best possible outcome for both them and us.

"You just wanna buy because Pyrrha Nikos is on it." I said as gave her a coy smile.

She visibly sputtered at that. "Wha- wha- what!? N-no! I mean, yeah she's pretty and cool and strong." She began to list off, before realizing what's she's doing and visibly blushed as she furiously shook her head. "T-t-that's not what I meant!"

I smile lightly at her reaction. I grabbed the cereal box and placed it in the basket. After that she beamed at me, I returned it as small smile on my own.

We soon left the store after we got what we needed. I was carrying all 4 bags with no effort as we both walk back home, passing by plenty of stores and shops along the way. I stopped abruptly at a seemingly random one. To any passerby they think I'm just window shopping, but to anyone who wasn't me would know that I was actually looking at my reflection rather than the products inside.

Standing at a modest and dare I say average height of 5'9, I gazed at my own reflection as I take in my appearance yet again. I've lost my natural black hair and brown eyes in exchange for Auburn hair and altered golden-brown eyes. I have a muscular but slim build, very similar to Emiya Shirou when he first installed the Archer Card. I'm currently wearing my battle outfit, minus the holy shroud, taking their place though is a old white cloak around my neck which drapes all the way to my back, similar to what archer wore when he was out doing Alaya's work.

But what's usually catches my attention is my face, I can no longer remember what my real face looked like, because every time I do his face, Shirou's face, my face shows up. All of my features now resembles your not so average everyday Japanese man. It was always an experience whenever I woke up to see someone else's face. But throughout the years, I've grown accustomed to it.

After all, I can never recall what I looked like before.

A light tug on my sleeves brought me back to reality, I looked down to see, Sarah, giving me a curious and almost expectant look.

She gulped. "Um, Nii-chan? Did you want to eat some ice cream?" She finished with some light drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

I blinked, then cast my gaze to the store next to me. As it so appears, I was actually standing in front of an ice cream parlor. And in front of my direct line of vision was a poster for a rather hefty and relatively cheap ice cream promo.

I looked back at my sister who held expecting eyes, I did quick mental check on my remaining lien, with a nod I headed straight for the entranced. A squeal of joy came from behind me as, Sarah, slipped passed the gap between my legs as I opened the door, which almost threw me of balance and ran straight for the counter.

She was apparently wasn't looking where's she's going as she failed to notice the lone customer there.

"Oof."

I watched as she bumped into the customer's legs and fell down on her butt.

"Sarah, are you alright?" I asked with worry as I quicken my pace. "I'm really sorry about my little sister, she was just-"

Whatever I had been saying was cut off as I saw who my sister bumped into. The person in front of me was female, standing at least 4'10. She has pink and brown hair respectively on each side with pink and brown heterochromic eyes to match.

She's wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Her eyes widened in registration as she recognized who's speaking to her. She looked at him in surprise, before giving him a flirtatious smile and winked at him.

Lucis, slightly shock quickly recovered and regained his composure. He let out a weary sigh before giving her once of Archer's signature smirks.

"Hello, Neo."

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Lucis had to take a double take, he is currently staring at the very thing that nearly emptied his wallet with an ludicrous look on his face. Placed in front of him were two bowls-

No wait, let me correct myself.

Two GIGANTIC bowls of ice cream that was showcased in the promo that he saw just outside the store.

My eye twitched. The monstrous dessert in front of me is comprised of five large scoops of ice cream, each varying in flavor. And to top it all off, literally, where a myriad of sweetened toppings, more than I could care to count.

The culprits behind my wallet losing a lot of weight where both in front of me, each where lost in the sweet bliss of they're respected dessert.

'I swear those looked a lot smaller on the poster.'

With nothing else to do, I decided to venture off. "So, how've you've been? It's been a week since I last saw you, Neo."

The diminutive girl looked up from her bowl, and just gave a shrug. After which she continued eating.

"So nothing much." I nodded, pocketing my wallet as I straightened up from my seat. "Well as long as your not doing anything dangerous."

She briefly paused mid scoop to wink at me and gave sly smirk. The moment she does so, I went rigid. Reason? She was rubbing her leg with mine. While any other guy would falter under the touch, I wasn't most guys, her form of contact only surprised me. And with my mind of steel, I don't easily fall for her tricks.

"Neo, behave yourself." I said in an absolute monotone voice with face to match. My face betrays nothing! Nothing, I tell you!

The Heteromorphic girl just pouted cutely and went back to eating her dessert with a huff. Though that didn't stop her from rubbing her leg. In fact, she instead just latched onto my leg and opted to just stay there.

With yet another weary sigh, I slumped down back to my seat while I wait for Sarah to finish her ice cream. As I did, I looked off to the side, we were seated next to the windows storefront, and looked at a very distinct store which will become tonight's robbing hotspot.

From Dust Till Dawn.

 _'I'm gonna be very busy tonight.'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

I watched impassively as a group of men dressed in black suits along with a lone man wearing a fancy with one enter the store from the rooftop, just about 500 meters aways,while being blanketed by the shadows. Only barely illuminated by the shattered moons light.

I was perched up on top of a water tower, as it is the current spot with a good view of the soon to be battlefield, silently waiting for my cue.

Still dressed in my attire that I wore earlier today, the only difference however, is that I'm holding a black matte bow as tall as me with a curved guard on one hand, and a black leather bound book on the other.

My face stayed impassive, even after hearing the sounds of glass breaking with my reinforced ears, I swiveled my head towards the store and reinforced my eyes to see far off what normal humans are capable off.

I saw little girl wearing a red cape burst out along with one of the goons I saw walk inside earlier. She was small in height, right around 5' something, she has black hair with red highlight. She's wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

But what's most eye catching is her weapon, Crescent Rose, a high impact sniper rifle-scythe hybrid, according to the information UBW gave me. She's currently using it fend of the hordes of men trying to take her down.

' _She seem to be holding her own.'_

I took my eyes of the little red reaper to look at the contents of the book I'm holding, and scrutinize at its contents.

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 ** _Ruby vs Torchwick! The Fated Meeting!_**

 ** _Objective: Help the last of the Silver Eyed Warriors fend of against the most notorious Crime Boss in Vale._**

 ** _Conditions:_**

 ** _•Must be within 500 meters of Mission Zone_**

 ** _•Must NOT let Ruby Rose die._**

 ** _•Do NOT KILL Cinder Fall._**

 ** _Rewards:_**

 ** _• 3x SP (Strengthening Points)_**

I snap the book shut, it disappeared in motes of blue. I stood up from my spot as I returned my attention to the girl who's still currently battling around 20 or so goons. She's currently holding her own, but her body is showing telltale signs of fatigue. She's running out of steam, and if I don't help her soon, I risk not getting my rewa- I mean her dying.

So with that in mind, I raised my bow as something materialized in my vacant right hand. It was a sword, but greatly altered to be used as a projectile. Lucis liked to call it his "sword-arrow's" as it was far better than a regular non-enchanted arrow's in his artillery.

He took in a breath as he notched his "Arrow", the bow groaned and the projectile crackled red.

He let it fly.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Ruby Rose was not having a good time.

She dodged another strike that came from her side and delivered a counter using her Crescent Rose, the man groaned as he felt the impact of the giant scythe hit his person.

Ruby kicked another goon in the face and used it as an improvised spring board, she jumped off and deliver another strike on another goon.

 _'I can't keep this up, there's so many of them. It's not fair! They just keep coming.'_

She zigzagged around the goons while simultaneously slicing them with her scythe, she quickly transformed it into its sniper form and fired off a few shots.

As she did, she has failed to notice the lone goon that managed to sneak behind her. With the girl attention still preoccupied, the man raised his cleaver, ready to strike down the girl.

Only that didn't happen.

Just about when he was going to strike, his cleaver shattered. The man looked at where his cleaver used to be with wide shocked eyes. He then turned when he heard a loud crack. He saw an arrow-sword hybrid of sorts embedded on the side of the road in a spider web like crack surrounding it.

He turned back to where the girl was just in time to receive an attack from her scythe, he hit the ground with a thud as he laid down unconscious.

' _Woah! That was way too close',_ Ruby chastised herself for not noticing that one of them had snuck up on her. She then turned her attention towards the arrow imbedded on the ground. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. _'Wow! What is that? Is that an arrow? But it looks more like a sword. A Sword-Arrow!?'_

If it were not for the current situation she was in she would have immediately went over and checked it out. But alas, she would currently have to suck it up and wait till she's finished dealing with all the goons. Then! She would check it out.

As she readied herself she briefly wondered where it came from, I mean who ever fired it did save her life after all.

And if responding to her call, her answer came in the form of angry red dots that littered the black sky.

Ruby looked up, just in time to see the red dots strikes with pinpoint accuracy, each and everyone of their weapons thus leaving them completely unarmed.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity she quickly dashed forwards and went on to dispatch them. She would have to thank the one who did this later... if she could anyways.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Lucis lowered his arm once the deed has been done, the black matte bow slowly disappears into motes of blue. He lets out a tired sigh as he watched the little reaper take care of the now unarmed goons.

Thanks to his upgraded **Clairvoyance** skill, **Hawkeye** , he was able to target each and everyone of their weapons with absolute accuracy. Their weapons simply shattered by the force of his arrows. And those very same arrows that were still imbedded on the street.

He blinked. Then he frowned.

With slight nudge from his mind, the arrows vanished from existence.

 _'I'm getting careless,'_ He thought as he saw, with his still reinforced vision, the girls face fell into despair.

"She really loves weapons, huh?" He said out loud to no one in particular.

The girl in question just had finished dealing all the goons as they laid sprawled on the cold street. She was know in pursuits of the final person there, Roman Torchwick.

 _'If things played out just like it did in the show then Goodwitch should show up deal with the rest.'_ I thought as I moved from my spot to another so I can get a better view of the fight.

I still haven't received the notification that the Quest was complete.

I stuck by the shadows making full use of my **Presence Concealment** skill. This time however, instead of helping, I'm sticking to observing and waiting for what happens next and only acting when absolutely necessary.

For the most part, everything went exactly as it did in the show. Roman runs away, Ruby chases him, Roman then hops into the bullhead then throws a big fire dust crystal and shoots it, Goodwitch comes in and saves the day. Just like in the show.

' _Well, it looks like my job here is done.'_

 ***Ding***

I heard a mental ding and took that as my cue to bail. I hopped of the building and made my way back home.

' _I hope Mom still have some leftovers.,_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 **Clairvoyance -** It is a visual ability that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic optical capture, such as to supplement the long-range ability of projectile weapons. **Hawkeye** is simply the upgraded version of this skill.

 _'I kinda understand why EMIYA likes this style. You can't hit me when I'm like 4 Km in whatever direction I'm at.'_

 **Presence Concealment -** Hides one's presence. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

 _'Having this skill reminds me of the times I used to play all those stealth games. Solid Snake would be proud.'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

I've landed quietly at the front door of my home. A light gust of wind briefly surrounded me as my feet touched the ground signifying how fast I actually came.

To tell you the truth I really wanted to get out of there, lest I really want temp fate.

I opened the door and entered quietly, making sure that I don't accidentally wake anyone up. I turn on the lights and took a look around.

' _No one's here, good.'_ I thought to myself. I astralized my steel toed boots and went straight to the fridge. After getting a bite to eat I went up to my and Sarah's room.

I quietly opened the door and peered inside. I saw the slow rise and fall of Sarah's chest from her bed signifying that she's sound asleep, I entered our room and changed into my PJ's, which basically consisted of some loose pants and a plain black shirt.

I entered my bed and pulled the sheets over me. With my left hand still under the sheets I summoned the book. I know that she's still asleep but I can't always be to sure.

I took it out and opened the lamp next to my nightstand so I can actually read it. I opened it and read its contents.

 ** _Quest Conplete!_**

 ** _Rewards:_**

 ** _•3x SP_**

 ** _Bonus Reward:_**

 ** _•1x Trial Ticket_**

Well, this is certainly a surprise. To think I'd get a Trial Ticket. It's been so long since my last trial. I'll have to use it later. Now let's move towards what I actually want.

I'll save the SP's as usually, since all my Stats and Skills are at my current standards. I don't need it. I'll just save it just incase I get a new skill.

 ** _Total SP: 15x_**

I closed the book, but not before taking a brief look at Stats. I hid the book again under my sheets and let it disappear.

With that done I turned of my light and let sleep take over me. That night I found myself kneeling atop a hill of swords.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Glynda, how you found anything about our mysterious archer?"

A man in a fancy green lined suit asked whilst holding onto his cane with one hand and sipping a cup of coffee with the other.

The person in question was a tall blonde haired woman who wears a outfit befitting of someone who teaches.

She nodded. "Yes we have. Please have a look, Ozpin." She said as she approached him with a scroll on hand. She held it up to show a security footage of a person standing atop a water tower with a bow on hand. The footage was zoomed and enhanced enough to see what the person looked like.

Ozpin took the scroll and examined it with slightly narrow eyes. "It seems that our mysterious friend here is quiet young don't you think?" He commented as he handed back the scroll and took another sip from his cup. "Do we know who this person is?"

Glynda nodded as she took back the scroll. "Indeed." She then tapped the scroll to show a picture of a young boy. "His name is Lucis Clovites Ferron, 17 years old, adopted by a faunus family." She scrolled down revealing more info about him. "Apparently, he dropped out of school at the age of 10 when his mother collapsed from overwork, and since then he's been working multiple jobs to support his family. He didn't pursue his education anymore even after her mother has recover, instead he kept working his multiple jobs. There's nothing much else about him."

After hearing this Ozpin couldn't help but ask, "He's been working ever since he was 10?"

"Yes. Ever since he was 10," she adjusted her glasses as she added. "It's quite hard to believe that he could even find work at such a young age."

Ozpin nodded his head to that. Indeed, it is quite hard to believe that he had been working at such age, but it is not completely unheard of.

A slight cough from Goodwitch brought him out of his musings. "What do we intend to do with him sir?"

Ozpin thought about it and gave her a knowing smile.

"I think we should pay him a visit."

 **[STORY END]**

 **Surprise to see me edit the first chapter? Well so was I! I honestly felt that I could've done better with this story, so I decided to make a few changes. Nothing major just adding a few detail here and there... and also changing the stats a little. I kinda went hyper when I was constructing my OC. I'll be removing a few skill and may add ones I forgot. But don't worry I won't make the type who'll breeze through everything. Maybe. We'll find out as we go.**

 **I also would like to thank mister Guest who left an Honest to god review pointing out the flaws of my fic, I really appreciate it and for future chapters I hope some of you would leave similar comment as well. Just don't flame me, it kinda bums me out. Also about Lucis being tired, that sigh wasn't from pysical exhaustion, more mental than anything. Hope that clear things up**

 **As for me not posting another chapter, well things got complicated IRL. I won't bore you with the details but to summarize: My Job, FGO and new anime releases.**

 **[STATUS SHEET]**

True Name: Lucis Ferron

Heroic Spirit: EMIYA

Alignment: True Nuetral

Class: Archer

Stats:

Str: B+++

End: B+

Agi: A+

Mana: A+++

Luck: C

NP: E~EX

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: A+

Independent Action: EX

Counter Hero: B

Item Creation: A

Riding: C

Mad Enchantment: E

Personal Skills:

Eye of the Mind (False): B+

Magecraft: A++

Projection: A+++

Hawkeye: A

Self-Suggestion: B

Golden Rule: B

Battle Continuation: C

Presence Detection: C+

Eternal Arms Mastership: B

Giant Beast Hunting: A

Primordial Rune (Faerie): C+

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: B

Berserk: B

Galvanism: B

Dragonkind Modification: A

Crystallized Wisdom: A

Mana Overload (Lightning): A

Primordial Rune: B++

Charisma: C

Noble Phantasm(s):

Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords

Type: ?

Rank: E~A++

Range: ?

Maximum Number of Targets: ?

Avalon: The Everdistand Utopia

Type: Barrier

Rank: EX

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: C+

Range: 0~2

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Chonos Rose: Pick Ye Rosebuds While ate May

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: B+

Range: 1~10

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Vijñaptimātratā: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: EX

Range: 1

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: C

Range: 1

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Cruxifixtion

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: D~B+

Range: 1~10

Maximum Number of Targets: 30 people

Gram: Dawn of Ruin

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: A

Range: 1

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 person

Bölverk Gram: Heaven's Wheel of Destruction

Type: Anti-Fortress

Rank: A++

Range: 1~50

Maximum Number Of Targets: 1~900 people

 **[STATUS SHEET]**


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond those Sunset eyes

Chapter 1

 _I see him again taking aim with his bow at a bunch of mercenaries traveling in a convoy to nearby city inattempt to start a civil war._

 _I can clearly see from his face that he has done this countless of time, his stone face fixed in a neutral expression. Uncaring even._

 _Though it didn't matter as he let his arrow fly._

 _The arrow flew at an incredible speed and with pinpoint accuracy. It aimed for the engine, and when it made contact,_ _the_ _sounds of explosions fill the air. The lead truck swerved violently and crashed in a tumbling mess of fire and steel, the passengers were most likely dead, if not then gravely injured. The remaining trucks following behind quickly stopped, the mercenaries inside got out of the vehicle, armed and searched for the one responsible._

 _He had already left his position of where he shot from in favor of another. He took aim with his bow yet again, but this he aims for all the soldiers in the area._

 _He notches his bow and aims at one of them._

 _He lets it fly._

 _And the man falls dead._

 _The rest, surprised and panicked as they desperately tried find where the shooter came from._

 _But alas, they could not find him. And one by one he picked them off, till none remains._

 _He lowered his bow and released a sigh. He done his job and he is being called back. It was a relatively short mission compared to the others I've seen. But still one he keeps in his memories._

 _As I watch the Counter Guardian disappear I look over towards the many dead bodies that littered the area and had a thought._

 _'Did it really pained you kill these people? Because I don't feel anything.'_

 _And with that final thought I awoke._

 **[Line Break]**

Golden eyes stared at the ceiling set in a neutral expression, having been awoken by the Dream Cycle wasn't a uncomfortable accurence anymore, it's more like a new learning experience if anything.

The Counter Guardian had no doubt been doing his _job_ for eons, if not more, so I never really run out of new things to see. Whether they be good or bad, it is never decided. Though it's mostly the latter.

I reached for my scroll that lay on my nightstand and checked what time it is. It says _3:52 am,_ a little over 3 hours after I slept. As a Demi-Servant, a human housing a soul of a Servant within them, I don't need much sleep, I only need about roughly 3 hours of sleep and that could last me for about a week before I feel tired. The same goes for eating, while it is necessary I don't need to eat much, the Prana in the air is more than enough to sustain me. Weirdly enough.

But I digress, I have more than 2 and a half hours left before sunrise and with everyone still being asleep all the activities I could do are limited to something that doesn't make to much noise.

I got off my bed and looked around for something to pass the time with. My feet ended up taking me to my desk where lay a device that had been commissioned by one of my very few customers. I had nearly forgotten about it.

It's strangely similar to the Hidden Blade from Assassins Creed. My customer was an aspiring huntress who was going to enroll in Beacon Academy this year and asked me if I could make a mechanical weapon. She showed me the blueprints of it and I nearly laughed when I saw it. Needless to saw I took on the project and asked to be payed only when I show her and is satisfied with the finish product.

I sat down and grabbed the Hidden Blade, I only need to attach a few more mechanical parts and it's finished. While it did cross my mind to add to my arsenal, I ultimately decided against it. While I admit it is useful, theres very little it can do outside assassinations and possible sneak attacks. Maybe a few cheap stabs here and there but when you can make sword out of thin air? Yeah, don't need it.

 _Click_

And with that final mechanism in place the Hidden Blade is finished, I have really have out done myself this time. Or maybe I over did it. I set a reminder on my scroll to notify my customer that the product is finished. No one likes reciving a call at *looks at scroll* _4:24 am._

I stood up from my desk and made my way to my closet. I picked up a black tank and began changing into that. As I took off my shirt I stopped halfway once I saw my reflection on the mirror. The scars that litter my body where always a sight to see, but to most individuals they'll most likely be horrified at the sight.

I took off my shirt and examined my scars once more. I started from the bottom, a slash mark from the right of my hip to my stomach, a stab under my left rib, three claw marks on my left chest, a large stab wound on my heart and finally a slash from my right shoulder going down to my chest, overlapping the three claw marks.

I turned around and looked at my back, whipped marks from that time I was captured and tortured and three more claw marks, this time from my left shoulder blade going all the way to my tail bone.

My arms were probably the only part of my body that has the least amount of scars. Both of them sported some slash marks, more on my left rather on my right though, since I'm left handed, I instinctively use my dominant hand for blocks.

 _'It's all thanks to Avalon that I stopped getting new scars. I'm really glad that I met those fairies.'_ Lucis thought as he placed a hand on his chest and felt Avalon's presence from within him.

When I first got here, I thought that I'd start over with a new body. Seeing as I had a child form it was just the logical conclusion. But it wasn't, my body just reverted into a child's one, thus keeping all previous scars I've obtained. Albeit they're a bit more faded now. It was a heavy ordeal trying to convince Mom not to hunt down the "One's who did this to me" when in actuality the ones responsibile where already dead. By me or my allies.

I sighed and put on my tank top and headed out back. There, a perfect place for my mind to wander while keeping my hands busy. My Forge. Yes, a Forge. An open Forge to be precise. Complete with all the necessary tools for blacksmith. Or at least, a guy with an **Item Creation** skill. Ranked A. Yes, I'm gloating.

 _'I have about 2 hours before I make breakfast.'_ Lucis mused. _'I guess I'll make something simple.'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 **Item Creation** \- it is the skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use.

 _'I made a stove that runs on mana.'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Three heads briefly stopped eating and turned towards the knocking coming from the door. Their mother stood up after giving a quick gesture to Lucis and his sister to continue eating while she went to answer the door.

Lucis already knew that there were people coming, his **Presence Detection** Skill wasnt just for telling. And even if he didn't the **Bounded Field** he placed around his house, as crudely as it was, would have definitely alerted him of any intruder that would dare cross the boundaries of his home.

' _Never had a problem with burglars ever since.'_ Lucis thought as he took another spoonful of his breakfast.

Her mother reached the front door and opened it, slowly. In his mind a plethora of swords came forth, ready to strike down the unknown individuals if they proved to be a threat. While his **Bounded Field** didn't detect any ill intent it can't hurt to be prepared and his **Presence Detection** , not in its current Rank at least, can identify people he hasn't met yet.

"Who is it?" I asked while subconsciously curling my hand, grasping a handle that has yet to exist. I moved my body in the direction of the door, ready to move.

My mother seem to have froze a bit before stuttering out an apology and opened the door to reveal the guest. What greeted my eyes is what I could describe as... trouble. Expected, but trouble nonetheless.

Inwardly I sighed in slight irritation. I didn't let my guard down though, not to these people I won't.

I stood up and walked towards the guest, "So," I began as I stood straight and looked at our visitors in the eye. "What is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy doing in a place like this?"

The man stood there with a smile on his face, next to him was woman with blonde hair dressed in an attire that would describe her as a teacher, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good Morning young man," Ozpin greeted me. "We were hoping we could talk to you about something that occurred last night."

At that statement my mother gasp and gave me a critical look. "Sweetie, I thought you said you were just going out for a walk." She said before pinching my cheek. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

Even though I have the durability of a servant, for some strange reason when my mothers angry her strength surpasses me.

"Ahh~ Mom, not in front of guest."

Try as I may I could not let the woman's grip on my cheek loosen, in fact it tightened earning another yelp from me.

The Headmaster chuckled at the sight and even Miss Goodwitch seemed to be holding in her laughter, evident by her small smile. "Miss Clovites, I can assure you that you're son hasn't done anything illegal if that is what your thinking. In fact he has done a good deed if anything." Hearing that my mother let go of my cheek. Damn, that hurts like a bitch.

"What was my son doing last night Mr. Ozpin?"

Wordlessly, Miss Goodwitch handed him a scroll. A little button presses and the scroll shows an image of me drawing my bow. There's no crackle yet, but I'm sure they saw if they reviewed it thoroughly. The picture moved again showing Ruby being swarmed by the goons, the next image showed how my arrows destroyed their weapons.

I look back at Ozpin with a raised brow who in turn just gave a knowing smile. I looked at Miss Goodwitch who seemed to be impressed with my display of skill. And finally I looked my mother who's eyes shined. A cold shiver ran down my back.

"We were hoping that you could tell us what you were doing in such a place and doing such a thing." Ozpin said with a smile.

Seeing as I have no way out of this I relented. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well," Ozpin began as he tapped his cane. "What were you doing at that night and why did you involve yourself with Ms. Rose? The person you helped."

I scratched the back of head and held in a sigh. "Well, I was on my way back home after a nightly walk outside. I take those usually to clear my head. Since it was already night and I really wanted to get home I hopped on top of the rooftops to travel faster."

"Then I saw some shady looking people walk into the Dust store, thinking that they were up to no good I waited a little to see if they were gonna rob the place." At this point my mother paid even more attention. Most likely worried for my sake.

"They did, but I didn't expect for a little girl with a huge scythe to take them all on. Seeing as the girl was struggling I decided to help out. From a distance that is. And you all know the rest."

Ozpin nodded at that final bit. "I see, thank you young man. You did a good thing, helping out Miss Rose like that."

Beside me, my mother bopped her head in agreement. "Yep, that's my son for you!" She said brightly.

I shrugged. "It's what any normal person would do... I think."

 _'Well, any person with a motive at least.'_

"Indeed." Ozpin, agreed. "You seem to have a good sense of justice and with the skill to back it up. May I ask where you learned Archery?" When I gave a questioning stare he elaborated. "It is uncommon for people to still use a bow over Firearms nowadays."

If one would bother to notice you could see that he's discreetly fishing out info out of me. Now, I know Ozpin is VERY old. So he must have experience in this kind of situations. Me? I do have some, but I usually kill the person rather than talk to them.

I shifted my posture a bit and opted a more relaxed stance. "I usually do archery as a form of meditation. I then discovered that I was apparently too good at it and from then on I just kinda rolled with it."

I can see Ozpin nodding in understanding and Goodwitch simply raising her eyebrow in surprise or absurdity I don't know. Women where a lot harder for me to read. Maybe that's just an Emiya trait.

"I see." Ozpin said while standing up. "In that case would you be interested in coming to my school?"

I faked a pause, thinking that he cought me by surprise while my mother let out a surprised gasp. "Why?" I questioned.

"Well, why not?" He said with a smile. "I see someone with great potential to do good. I've read some of your files, or lack there of if I'm being completely honest, and it doesn't matter to me if you don't have any background education relating to combat." He then showed me the scroll with the image of me shooting the bow. "Your skill with a bow has already showed us enough, especially if it's good enough to disarm every hoodlum there."

I stared at the man with a neutral expression, my eyes blank as I think about what he said. His offer didn't surprise me at all, in fact I had anticipated it the very moment he came here. Almost every individual that has the capability to fight as well as I will be invited to attend beacon to fight for HIS cause.

No. What I was thinking about is how much _skill_ I unconsciously showed last night. No one, at least someone my age, should posses such proficiency with a bow to disarm a dozen or so armed thugs from 500 meters away. The mere sound of it already seemed ridiculous. You could probably hit them with a sniper given that you have a great position. But with a Bow?

...I've cought his interest. I can see it in his eyes. It's almost the same look that every higher being I've faced gave me. It sickens me to no end.

But enough of my past let's focus on the present. Or more specifically the _thing_ in front of me.

"Can you give me a day to think abo-" I was rudefully cut off by hand covering my mouth.

"He'll go!" My mom said in an excited tone that surprised not only me but apparently the little kitten that had snuck it's way here.

"What!?" Sarah's shouted questioningly.

I tried asking as well but the only thing that was heard was the muffled sound of my voice. I pried my mothers hand off my mouth. "What?" I asked after sucking in some air.

"My son would be happy to go to Beacon."

"Mom?" I didn't like where this is going.

Ozpin nodded his head. "Then it's settled." He said before facing with a smile and placing his free hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to Beacon."

In complete disbelief I wordlessly looked over to Goodwitch, who just smiled. "We will see next week for the initiation." Her eyes then turned sharp. "Please don't be late. I will not excuse tardiness."

And with that both of the most troublesome guest we've had turned to the door and left with a wave and some goodbyes. That was without a doubt the quickest visit we've had. The sound of the door closing brought me back to reality, silently wishing that it hadn't.

 _'What on Remnant just happened?'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 **Presence Detection** \- is the ability to detect other Servants and local Mana sources. Though as of right now Lucis can use it to detect people and differentiate people who has their aura unlocked and those who don't. He can also sense the Grimm for some reason. His range is roughly 6 km.

' _It's never a good idea to play hide seek with me. You lost is guaranteed.'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"What was that all about?"

After our talk with the immortal headmaster we resumed our eating our breakfast. It only after we were eating the we decided to discuss the elephant in the room.

Right now I was sitting cross legged at the only table in the dining room, my mother and sister sitting together on the opposite side. My mother looks unperturbed while Sarah was glaring at me with puffed cheeks. I made eye contact with her but she just looked away with a huff.

It looked down right adorable in my opinion.

The seemingly long silence was broken by the mother who gave me a soft. "I think you should go dear. I think this is a good opportunity for you. You can finally go to school again, well a hunters academy but my point still stands." Her smile faltered as she looked down. "After all, you didn't have normal childhood because of me..." she said quietly.

And it was at this point Lucis knew where this conversation was heading. He stood from his chair and looked at his mother dead in the eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't your fault." He said in a loud yet gentle voice. "You collapsed. You were tired. You hit your limit. And I willingly took the responsibility to look after this family. You tried stopping me but I didn't listen. It was all me, so don't go start blaming yourself for that. That was all in the past now. No need to beat yourself up over it."

He sat back down with a tired sigh. He had say all those things everytime she was about to blame herself. Looking over I could clearly see that her mood had flipped, her smile returned, but I could see the slightest bit of guilt in there.

 _'Let's change the subject.'_

"So, Beacon. Never thought you'd make me attend." I said out loud. Knowing my mother she won't allow me to not go, so there's little point in discussing the topic any further. While going to Beacon has its ups and down, I'll just be wasting my time there. I'll be very limited in what I can do. They'll have cameras all around, one wrong move and I could expose some of my magic to the wizard. It was then I noticed that Sarah was staring at me weirdly. "What's up Sarah?"

Sarah in turn just straight up ignored me. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. This is surprising because this is the first time she's even done this sort of thing. She's usually more vocal, I mean the kid talks a lot. Usually. When I'm around anyways. But to just straight ignore me?

"Sarah you know I won't understand things unless you tell me." I said to her. "And don't go saying that it's nothing. Don't go try and avoid the question or else I'll stop making the _Super Sarah Cupcakes_ anytime soon."

That seemed to have worked, she flinched and froze at my words. Mom giggled lightly, her previous worries seemed to have vanished.

"Now sweetie," Mom scoots in close to Sarah and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know why you're upset but you have to understand. You're Big Brother never went to school like you are now, and that's probably why he has only two friends-"

"Hey."

"It wouldn't be fair like that now, would it?" She finished as she smiled her. Sarah lost most of her pout and just began to look more sad.

"I don't want Nii-chan to go."she mumbles. "I want him here. I don't want him to go anywhere."

' _So that's why...'_

"Sarah..." I stared at my sister trying to find the right words to say to her. Eventually I just spoke what's on my mind. "It's not like I'll be gone forever. Beacon is actually pretty close. It's just one bullhead ride from here to there actually. And I planed on coming here during the weekends anyways."

Sarah sets her gaze on me. "You're going to come back?" I nodded in resolute. "Promise." I nodded again. "Super Sarah Cupcakes promise?"

I chuckled lightly, "Yes. Super Sarah Cupcakes promise."

She then smiled at me. The biggest smile I've seen all day and I just couldn't help but smile myself. It was at this point in time that I considered that smile as 'Precious'. Yes, it is something very precious to me. Something that in my worthless life can fight for. So with all my strength, I will protect that smile.

Why? Well the answer is quite simple actually.

 _Because it is my duty as a Big Brother._

 **[LINE BREAK]**

After discussing my admission to Beacon I headed up to my/Sarah's room. I immediately summoned my book and checks its contents.

"Nothing." I muttered.

I snap the book shut and let it fade away. I'll be attending Beacon. I have received no mission or quest from the book, I'll be going there with no direction at all. If I'm lucky, I could avoid getting tangled up in the main plot... No, knowing me I'll end up getting involved one way or another.

I sat down on my bed and opened my Dimensional Storage. Shocked that I can do this? Well, so was I at first. The Dimensional Storage, DS for short, is actually a magic spell I learned from one the previous worlds I've been to. Its main use is to store any item you wish. It's actually a pretty basic spell, one of the reasons that I could learn it easily. It's where I store all my items, tools, weapons and even materials I've collected throughout my travels are stored. I couldn't understand the specifics of it, no matter how hard I try I just couldn't comprehend it since I wasn't native to that world.

I grabbed a very Familiar looking device. It's was my phone. My Samsung Galaxy S9 to be exact. One of the very few items that was with me went this whole shindig happened. Although it's looking a bit worse for wear now given how old it is. I regularly reinforce this and do repairs every once in a while so that it won't break. Right now it has a battery that can be charged using mana, I made it myself.

I used to take photos in every world I've been to. But I've stoped after the fourth world, seeing as there's no point in doing it anymore. It's not like I can just show this to people. I just mainly use to listen to music or play my offline games. Thank god I installed emulators in this thing. Nice job past me!

But I'm getting off topic. I boot up my phone and went to my gallery. And check all the photos that were of me in my original world.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing there. Oh don't get me wrong, the photos are still here but... all the photos that have me were all heavily blurred out, almost in an unrecognizable state. I can make out simple details like hair and eyes color, since I'm white as fuck, but anything else is completely blurred. Everyone else is fine except for me.

Why just me?

I remember asking that question over and over in the past but I never really did know why so I gave up and moved on. The only thing I didn't lose then is my name.

Okay. Enough reminiscing about the past. After applying a little reinforcement I placed my phone back in the DS and laid down on my bed thinking about Beacon.

"Fuck. I'm really going, huh?" I said to myself. "This entire event just messed up my plans." I fell back on my bed face first. Maybe a good nap will help east my worries. Although it seems that wouldn't even get that due to an alarm that went of from my scroll.

"That's right. I have a delivery to make."

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"So, how is it? If there are any problems tell me immediately."

I sat at my couch as I took a sip of my cup of joe. I watched my "customer" fiddle with the Hidden Blade. The Blade showed and hidden itself a couple of time before my customer gave a satisfied nod.

"Good work as always, Lucis." My customer said in a satisfied tone. "You really know how to make a girl happy."

"Enough with your jokes Claire. If your satisfied then give the compensation so I can go to bed." I put down the cup and crossed my arms.

"After having a cup of coffee?" She questioned. I just shrugged and took another sip.

Claire Cyan, is the customer that I was talking about. She and I are about the same age. She has long blue messy hair that's tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She wears a weird type of body suit that looks tight but is actually flexible considering what's it's made out of. Kinda reminds me of a modern day ninja. She's also my neighbor and childhood friend.

"Of course, Of course." She said with wave before leaning forward, giving me a great view of her ample breast. "So, which one you want? The money or me?"

Irritated, I stood up and grabbed her rabbit ears and started tugging it.

Did I neglect to mention that's she's also a Faunus?

"Ow ow ow!"

"The money if you would."

"Okay okay! Just let go of me first." She pleaded as she tried to remove my grip on her ears.

I complied and sat back down. She rubbed her ears while muttering stuff like "Idiot" and "Ear puller" but that all flew over my head.

"Seriously Lulu, if this is how you treat girl then I'm worried that you won't get a girlfriend." She said as she handed me the lien.

I pocketed the lien. No need to check because I trust Claire that she gave me the right amount. "I have no interest in getting a relationship and what did I say about calling me that?"

Claire just giggle.

"So," Claire started. "I heard from your mom that your going to beacon. What's that's all about? I thought you said you weren't interested?"

I sighed. "I wasn't. I was my mother's idea. And you now as well as I do that there's no convincing her once she's made up her mind." I omitted the fact about the headmasters visit lest I want this conversation to drag out any longer than it should.

"You know..."

"Hmm?" I look up to see Claire acting a little nervous for some reason. She was looking away while poking her index fingers together. I also noticed that she has a faint hue of pink on her face.

"I'm... glad that you're... going." She muttered quietly, if I hadn't reinforced my hearing I would have heard her. Maybe she thinks I can because her hearing is better than mine. "Maybe we... could finally spend... m-more time t-together. Y-you know, like when we were kids." Her voice grew quieter and quieter with each passing sentence making me very glad that I reinforced my hearing.

"Yeah. Just like the old day." I was unaware of the smile the crept up on my face, thought Claire wasn't.

"Alright, get out so I can finally go to bed. Today has been so taxing on my mental fortitude. So if you could."

Claire giggled and made her way towards the door.

"See you soon, Lulu!" That blasted nickname. But before I can call her out she had already left.

A sigh escaped my lips and I sat back down. I was going to beacon. That was that. I'll most likely involve myself in the main plot just so I could steer it in my direction. The butterfly effect is gonna be a bitch. But if I keep the changes to minimal I may still hold the advantage.

I wonder how life would treat me in Beacon?

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The Bullhead. A highly advance carrier that can transport a large amount of people and still have some legroom to walk about. Though this type of bullhead, the one that I'm currently on along with the future students of Beacon, is a transport type that was specifically made to carry such large amounts of passengers. And one of those passengers is Me, staring out at the one of the many windows of the aircraft.

A week can fly by when you're not paying attention. Which I spend mostly doing nothing other than what I usually do. Mom and Sarah saw me off a little while ago but not before Sarah giving me a little farewell present.

I absently rubbed the earring on my left ear. Apparently the little kitten gave me an earring as a farewell present. She wore one while I wore the other. It's a little pink lotus flower design. Simple and nice. She said that even if we're apart we'll always be together through this earrings. I was so moved by what she said that I placed it on my ear right then and there. I had to reinforce it so that it wouldn't break upon impact. Right now it doesn't looked out of place considering what I'm wearing.

Speaking of my attire, I was currently garbed in my True Battle outfit. The Red Holy shrouds were back were they belong. The tail coat was wrapped snugly around my waist as is the arm sleeve on my left arm and the headband on my head. It honestly felt weird at first without these. It's like a part me was missing or incomplete... And I also felt kinda naked without them too.

The Holy Shrouds are nothing more than conceptual weapons at best that resist any negative effect directed towards me. They have very little magical resistance and no physical resistance. This was used by the church after all and they specialized in dealing with the vampires being rather than mages. I think, I'm a little iffy on my Type-Moon lore.

I continue to stare out the window until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"So you really are attending Beacon, huh?" The voice, definitely male, can be heard to my left along with the sounds of foot prints coming closer. "And here I thought you said you weren't interest?"

I snorted at that comment before shooting back my own. "And here I thought you'd be emptying your guts in the bathroom right now."

"After being chained by the leg and getting tossed around in the air?"

I let out a chuckle at the memory. I tore my gaze from the window and face the person speaking to me.

"Yes, I guess after that experience someone would most definitely get cured of their motion sickness." I let out another chuckle. "How have you been, Jaune?"

Clad in a familiar regal looking armor of blue and silver, in which the blonde haired boy closely resemble a certain King of Knights, is Jaune Arc. Only son of the Arc family, aspiring huntsman, and both my only trustworthy friend and disciple.

He shrugged and let out a smile. "I've been better."

Our meeting was entirely coincidence, by pure chance. And something that I fully exploited. I was 10 at the time when I worked as delivery boy, I managed to fool my employer that I had a speed-based semblance which allowed me to travel far faster than a normal bullhead.

One day while I was on the job I was asked to deliver a parcel to the Arc family. Knowing my chancing of meeting Jaune at a young age were extremely slim back then, I took the job immediately. After traveling at full speed for over two hours straight I finally made it to the Arcs and that's where I had met Jaune.

From then on we became fast friends and I pushed him into becoming a huntsman. Even as to go far as unlocking his Aura for him. I trained him, thought him some proper etiquette and crafted his weapons and armor that he now wore today.

"So, how your mom and Sarah?" Jaune asked as he took the spot next to me.

I sighed. "Mother is doing fine, and Sarah had grown quite a lot since you visited. You should come over next time."

"Of course. Just be sure not to invite Claire again. Seriously, why is that girl so perverted?"

"You can blame her dad for leaving all of his porno mags out and about. Talk about bad parenting am I right?"

We shared a laughter as we continued catching up throughout the flight, I wasn't until a holographic projection of Goodwitch played giving a message to all the passengers on board.

"Lucis look," Jaune called as he looked through the window. "Its beacon, we're finally here."

"Yeah." I stare out the window to see Beacon Academy in all its glory. From here on I'll be living a life of a honest to good huntsman I'm training. Yeah right. The bullhead lands and everyone onboard begins to depart.

"And so it begins."

 **[STORY END]**

 **Heya guys! Been a while huh? I honestly got no excuse to use other than my real life problems, my job for one. I work the graveyard shift which makes it difficult for me stay awake at certain times. The other is that I just lost the will to write. A writers block if you would, I just couldn't find it in me to write since I would always compare my story to others out there. Much more better and fleshed out ones. But I've come to realized that how I write is just fine. Perfectly fine. So I'm trying my best at continuing my story. The next chapter to Akame ga Kill - Why Me? might come out Saturday or earlier if I have the time.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say, and also please keep leaving reviews. It fuels me!**

 **-PS**


End file.
